Love Love Kiss Kiss
by JexyTheNobody
Summary: Oh boy did Roxas wish he wasn't stuck inside Sora. He'd rather be with Axel, himself.


Love, Love. Kiss, Kiss.

Take a look you see I painted you a picture It's black and white except the blood's a little richer Down in the corner I gave it my signature And then I titled it this one's for the winter

Roxas wasn t sure when this all started out. That day, he heard Axel say those words. But, he d turned a blind eye and a deaf ear. Surely that wasn t true. Nobodies didn t have hearts. They couldn t feel, so they certainly couldn t miss somebody.

Check it out you see it's just a big disaster

And, now, he was stuck. He was trapped inside this body and it didn t matter if he saw Axel again, anyways. He d never be able to tell him. He couldn t say any of it. Maybe, if he could just get out of Sora s body But that was impossible. A nobody couldn t leave it s somebody s body. But, technically, Roxas, himself, was against all the rules. So, could he find a way?

I dedicate it to the fact that it's so hard for you to dream A million heartbeats around you make it hard to sleep Doesn't help you're freezing in your bed, your blankets aren't enough All you want is someone there and all you'll say is "So what"

Axel stared out the window. He was out there, somewhere. The redhead glanced down at his gloved hands, then back out into the rain. The weather seemed to narrate his mood as of late. They d promised each other that they d meet. So, where was he?

Love, Love. Kiss, Kiss... Blah, blah, blah You're making me sick

Roxas was disgusted. Sure, he couldn t help it that he was stuck in a sugar-high keyblade wielder s head, but couldn t Sora be a little considerate? No. Of course not. So Roxas was getting a front-row show of Sora making out with his once evil boyfriend. No. Disgusted wasn t even the half of it.

wish you'd just stop showing off For the rest of us that no one wants to love.

Axel walked down the street with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He glanced at his reflection in a window. He looked the same. Gods, if Roxas could only see him now Axel looked back ahead of himself in disgust as he caught a pair of teenagers making out in the caf of the window he had observed himself in. He paused for a second, then looked back at them. Sora? Axel turned and knocked lightly on the glass. The brunette s head snapped up and he grinned. Axel nodded and kept walking.

In a mansion, far from Destiny Islands, in a white room on the lowest level of the house, a flower bud shaped pod opened.

It's hard enough trying to drink another winter all alone Love, Love. Kiss, Kiss... Blah, blah, blah

Axel finished what he had to do and returned to Twilight Town. Why he had even gone to Destiny Islands to go shopping, he d never know. Something just called him there. He d gone in a haze. When he saw Sora, something clicked. He felt his heart twinge at the sight of Roxas s somebody. He wished, whole-heartedly, that it could ve been Roxas instead of Sora. But, then, he would ve been making out with somebody else. And Axel wouldn t have that.

Well do you find you like to fall in love with people that you're never gonna meet?  
It's easier then breaking up and crying in the street

Roxas was scared and confused the moment it all happened. He had seen Axel. The redhead had fulfilled his promise. They met in the next life. So, why did he want no need more? Then, he d been catapulted from Sora s mind. It was dark, but he felt himself breathing. His eye opened slowly, revealing a bright white room. What am I doing back here? He mused as he dropped out of his perch. He looked up and grey words wisped through the air. Welcome Home.

Do you curse the happy couple?  
Do you cringe at wedding bells?  
Do you drink up all the punch while you wish 'em all to hell

Axel stared at the TV blankly. The picture faded in and out, the sound going with it. That s what he got for buying a crappy TV from that stupid Munny hoarder. Idly, Axel wondered what happened to the rest of the Organization. He saw a person that resembled Marluxia the other day when he went to Hollow Bastian. Then, he swore he saw a short guy that looked an awful lot like that emo bookworm and a tall blonde talking in a caf . The redhead ran a hand through his flame-like hair and growled in frustration. He shut off the TV at the sight of an atrocious headline: Hollow Bastian s Savior, Married? If he d have left it on for two more minutes Mansion Demolition Postponed: Teenager Found in Underground Lab. Curious.

Love, Love. Kiss, Kiss... Blah, blah, blah You're making me sick I wish you'd just stop showing off For the rest of us that no one wants to love.

Murmurs surrounded his room. Have any family? Says he has a cousin in The DI Who is he? Sora something What about parents? None recorded Roxas blocked the voices and let his feet dangle over the sides of the bed he was in. He just wanted to get out of here. He was freaking eighteen years old. They had his medical records! (How? He mused) A doctor popped his head into the room. Mr. Hikari? You re free to go. The head disappeared and Roxas stood. He shrugged on a jacket and left the hospital.

It's hard enough trying to drink another winter all alone Love, Love. Kiss, Kiss... Blah, blah, blah

He walked to his old house to find that it didn t exist. The place where his two-story brick house had been was just a vacant lot. So it was a simulation he sighed. Roxas wasn t sure what to do. He had no house, no Munny. He knew Axel was alive. But he had no idea where he was. Roxas settled for trying to find some odd job. Only one place for that: the square.

You can't escape this fatal case of melancholia It's in your face, in every place you go it's stalking you

Axel stepped out of his apartment building and into the moist air. The weather had turned cold and the sky was barely weeping an even trickle of rain. A sigh escaped his chapped lips and he felt his heart sink even further. He licked his dry lips, shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. He was out of Munny, and he couldn t wait until next paycheck for some. Only one place to get quick Munny: the square.

And there are days when we all say we feel we just can't go on But you've felt this way all along

A head over the crowd, that s what he was. But he made Roxas stop dead in his tracks. That red hair Those green eyes. Blue orbs wide, he opened his mouth to yell his name, but it merely came out as a whisper. Axel? It seemed to be enough, though. The redhead stopped and stared. His eyes were equally as wide as Roxas s. The blonde watched Axel mouth his name. And, suddenly, there was only them in the world. The two pushed through the crowd, all others forgotten.

They met. Lips crashed together, arms wrapped around the other. Eyes closed and leaking tears, the sky opened up and thunder crashed around them. The square emptied quickly, until it was only them left. They were soaked and cold, but they were warmed by each other s bodies. They pulled away, breathless, leaving only an embrace; it was more than enough.

Love, Love. Kiss, Kiss... Blah, blah, blah... 


End file.
